1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to method and apparatus for channel scanning in wireless communication systems.
2. Background
Battery performance of a mobile device depends on the amount of time spent in different operational modes. For example, typical mobile device operation modes include traffic states (i.e., voice and data transmissions) and idle states, which may occur while the mobile devices are in-service or out of service.
When a mobile device loses service, significant power is consumed during the re-acquisition of service. Re-acquisition may require multiple attempts to use multiple channels/frequencies/bands, which may or may not be usable. Depending on a power level remaining in a battery of the mobile device, the mobile device may not locate a usable system before the battery dies.
Searching for unusable or “dead” channels is costly, both with respect to time and power consumption. Searching for dead channels delays the acquisition of live channels and at the same time wastes battery power during the search.
Conventional out-of-service algorithms are dependent on channel conditions which lead to unpredictable battery power performance, since time and power may be wasted attempting to acquire service via dead channels. Unpredictable standby time leads to user dissatisfaction due to unpredictable power consumption and battery life spans.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for method and apparatus for channel scanning that improves acquisition probability with efficient power consumption, without wasting time and battery power searching for “dead” channels.